Cyan Return
by Amon2
Summary: Seifer, under residual magic from a deceased Ultimecia, tries to hurt Laguna so as to hurt Squall, but better things unravel for the trio. Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Non-consensual.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

Summary: Seifer, under residual magic from a deceased Ultimecia, tries to hurt Laguna so as to hurt Squall, but better things unravel for the trio.

Warnings: Yaoi, non-consensual, incest.

Seifer/Laguna

Squall/Seifer/Laguna

Please Read and Review.

Cyan Return

Chapter 1

Laguna entered his apartment with a big smile on his face. He hung up his coat and headed in to the kitchen to make some tea. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove and sat back to wait. As he waited for the water to boil he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the prior night. The evening had gone well. His outing with Squall had gone better than he had expected.

When Laguna Loire had first been informed by Ellone that he had a son in the world Laguna had been ecstatic and desponded at the same time. He had been thrilled to know that he had another child and the fact that that child, Raine's child, was Squall Leonhart, Balamb Garden's lion, hero of the sorceress war, and most importantly Raine's child, brought him pride and joy. But he had also been severely depressed. To know that that child had grown up alone in the world with no parents had filled Laguna's heart with deep pain. He could not imagine what his poor son had gone through. To have lost a mother and his father not to even be aware of his existence must have been difficult and lonely.

Laguna tried to shake the depression and guilt away. Squall was a healthy young man who had managed to make a life for himself. And father and son had been reunited again, thanks to Ellone. Still profound melancholy twisted in Laguna's heart as he though of the time that had been lost between them.

Laguna was brought back to the present by the tea kettle's whistle. He shook himself from his thoughts and stood. He opened the cupboards where he kept the herbs and added them to the boiling water. As he stirred the contents his mind drifted back to his previous thoughts and he was once again assaulted by guilt and self loathing. But he held onto hope. Even with what had passed them by Laguna still tried to make fix the situation between him and Squall. He had tried to reconnect with the boy, had invited him to Esthar with hopes of getting closer.

Laguna recalled how nervous he had been while standing at the launch pad waiting for Squall's ship to arrive. How he also recalled hearing rumors that his son was jaded, cold, and bitter. Things that had sent hooks through Laguna's heart. The boy was like that because of him and he had been immediately struck with the idea that Squall would meet him with spite, hate, and rebuke. But to Laguna's shock, and everlasting joy, Squall had met his father with open heart, and a smile. Laguna had thought his heart would explode in happiness. From that day father and son had patched things up between them and since then Laguna could feel the great progress being accomplished.

Laguna saw that the tea was done and poured himself a cup. He picked up the delicate cup and headed towards the bedroom intent on retiring to bed early. He and Squall had spent the entire day just walking around in Balamb just the two of them. There were no bodyguards, no journalists, no fans, just father and son touring Balamb together and spending time together talking. Laguna had talked about Raine and how Squall resembled her more than he did his old man, and Squall had talked about his friends and his time as SeeD. Laguna did not miss the pained expression that passed his boy's faces whenever he mentioned Seifer, or more accurately Ultimecia's knight. Laguna could sense a large history between the two but did not question him more about it so as not to invoke the painful past. Laguna had also steered past any subjects that could revolve around Squall's ex-girl friend Rinoa. A subject that, to Laguna's great honor, Squall had confided with his father and with Laguna alone. The truth had been that Squall had not possessed any real romantic inclinations toward the girl. He did care for her, but not in the way that she had desired it. Suffice to say Rinoa had not taken Squall's confession well and it resulted in a nasty breakup.

But that had been months ago. And Squall had moved on.

Laguna entered his bedroom and reached over to turn on the lights. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. Laguna couldn't even manage to make a sound when a cloth covered his mouth and nose. Chloroform. His cup fell to the ground chattered spilling its content across the rug. The green eyed brunette tried to struggle but his attacker was stronger managing to restrain Laguna and maintain the cloth on his airways. Soon dizziness began to set in and the brunette's struggles weakened. Laguna felt his attacker lift him up into his arms just as consciousness left him.

The first thing Laguna was aware of as he began to regain consciousness was the splitting headache raging in his skull. He tried to massage his pounding temples only to feel something wrapped tightly around his wrists. The brunette craned his head back and up to see both wrists tied to his own headboard. He tried to move his legs and found them similarly restrained. Memories began to surface through and he forgot all about his headache as he recalled what had transpired earlier. Right on cue a voice spoke from his right.

"Awake I see," a deep baritone voice stated.

Laguna turned his head to the side. In the dark room he could not make out the other's features, but from his voice could only deduce that it was male.

"Who are you?" Laguna asked in a calm voice, "What do you want?"

The man approached Laguna. With his attacker so close Laguna managed to get a good look at the other. His attacker was a tall young blond. The man had broad shoulders, muscular physique, and a handsome face. He was dressed in black denim, blue shirt, leather jacket, and high boots. The man had amber cat slit eyes.

Laguna recognized him immediately. The eyes were all wrong but Laguna identified the one standing above him easily.

"Seifer?! Seifer Almasy?!"

The other smirked arrogantly.

"The president of Esthar knows my name," Seifer said sarcastically, "I'm flattered. I must have made quite an impression during the war."

"No, no it's not that at all," Laguna was quick to correct, "I recognize you from Squall's pictures and description. You're Seifer, Squall's childhood rival."

Laguna suddenly gave Seifer a jolt by smiling up at him.

"You were the one to look out for my boy, weren't you?" Laguna said, "You were also the one that kept him company when he was with Matron."

Laguna's face suddenly turned urgent.

"Seifer you have to come back. Squall needs you."

Seifer looked confused. Laguna tried to sit up forgetting about the restraints. He fell back onto the mattress but his eyes were still locked with Seifer's.

"What happened with Ultimecia no one blames you. Squall wants to help you Seifer," Laguna said, "You're all he ever talks about. Come back so that we can help you son."

Seifer's face contorted into confusion. The sick ember color in his eyes turned alive with something else. Seifer had to close his lids, his face scrunched up as though in pain or deep thought. It seemed as though there were two individuals watching Laguna through Seifer's eyes and those two were in conflict with each other.

Silence reigned for a few minutes in the dark bedroom before Seifer opened his eyes again. Laguna saw the amber glow more vibrant than before.

"It's too late for that," Seifer finally spoke and reached out to grab Laguna's long black hair and cruelly pull his head back. Seifer bent down and licked the exposed neck before pressing his face into the soft skin. Laguna's breath hitched. He was taken back and did not what to do or say. He just laid there allowing Seifer to do as he wished, incapable of action.

"Squall has to pay," Seifer continued his breath tickling the soft skin and making Laguna shudder, "He has to suffer just like I have suffered."

Seifer suddenly pulled back releasing the silky hair. He grabbed Laguna's shirt and ripped it right off the older man ignoring the chocked sound that came from his captive and leaving his torso exposed to Seifer's hungry gaze. Seifer allowed his eyes to take in the well built body of his rival's father. The man was in good shape and looked nothing of his true age. He reached down and pinched a dusty nipple enjoying the sounds the green eyed man released. The amber in his eyes intensified in encouragement.

"But Squall is suffering Seifer," Laguna spoke interrupting Seifer's thoughts, "he needs you back. He feels guilty for the way you'd been used. He wants to make thing right."

"Nothing he does will matter," Seifer responded, "And I want him to hurt. I want him to suffer. And the best way to do that is through you, through his dear daddy Laguna."

Laguna gasped in shock. Seifer had begun taking off his clothes.

TBC

Not really sure about this story.

Should I continue?


End file.
